


one or maybe two trophies

by yeolissoft



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Lee Jeno, Hufflepuff Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Quidditch, Shameless Smut, Slytherin Na Jaemin, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: “You’re the chaser of my heart! The keeper of my body! The seeker of my soul! The beater of my meat!”Jeno wanted to die. He really didn’t need to get this distracted during the most important match of his entire Quidditch team career.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164
Collections: '00 After Dark





	one or maybe two trophies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I wrote this story in like 2 days and I didn't proof read it haaa, so beware of mistakes and errors.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it. ♡ 
> 
> IMPORTANT: They aren't children, I mentioned in one sentence that they've been together for 2 years and first started making out in year 7 (17-18 years old). Now they would be 19-20 (international age, just like their real age) and I added two extra school years. I'm aware that these are not canon in the Harry Potter universe but I felt really uncomfortable, writing smut about teenagers attending a school being barely legal. Thank you for reading my little warning. Enjoy!

Jeno had to absolutely snatch this fucking Snitch, he had to. Lee Taeyong really wasn’t someone that would yell at you easily but even he lost his temper in the locker room. So yes, Jeno was scared. Hufflepuff hadn’t won a single match and they were on the way to be in last place – not on Taeyong’s watch. And because the little man could be very intimidating if he wanted to, the entire team was determined to win this game.

Ravenclaw wasn’t the hardest threat, Jeno thought. They just recently got a new seeker and the small boy was still a bit shy and clumsy on the broom. Jeno could do it. It was his last year - his last chance - he had to win.

Climbing on his broom he swiftly brushed his fringe back and took off, waiting for the shrill sound of the match starting. He immediately started looking for the Snitch, letting his concentrated gaze fly over the audience of green, red, yellow and blue. 

Snapping his head back to the Hufflepuffs, his eyes widened. Oh no, now what exactly was Na Jaemin doing right in the middle of the sea of yellow?

The Slytherin was holding a giant ass poster and he was probably blocking everyone’s view with it as well. This wasn’t pretty and Jeno felt a blush creeping up his neck the second he read what the boy had written on the poster.

“You’re the chaser of my heart! The keeper of my body! The seeker of my soul! The beater of my meat!” Jeno wanted to die. He really didn’t need to get this distracted during the most important match of his entire quidditch team career. 

They had started dating two years ago when Jaemin was still a little smaller than him. Back then everyone had thought they wouldn’t fit together and yet, here they were, being in love just like when they first started making out in the room of requirements in year seven.

What was his boyfriend even doing on the Hufflepuff stand? Was that even allowed? 

By now, Jeno was beet red and he missed the first five minutes of the match by staring at Jaemin’s handsome face. Nah, the boy knew what he was doing to Jeno. He knew how shy Jeno got everytime Jaemin mentioned the subject of sex in public.

But he also knew how Jeno would change his behaviour once they were completely alone. How Jeno would fully submit to his boyfriend, wanting to please the other as best as he could. 

“Bloody hell Jeno, watch the fuck out!”, screamed Chanyeol, the tall and lanky beater of their team, while swinging his bat at an angry Bludger. “What has gotten you so stuck in your head? Go look for the Snitch.” Wow, even the kind boy was stressed, they were on the brink of losing again, huh? 

A quick look to the big, sparkly score made him sigh. It wasn’t looking too great right now.

“Yes! Jeno! Go Jeno! Go Hufflepuff!” 

Oh, for fucks sake. 

His gaze immediately found his boyfriend again. The latter was sweetly waving his poster at him, jumping up and down. Jeno couldn’t resist him, not when the other wore his new Slytherin cardigan that fit his slender frame so well and hugged his muscles in just the right places.

He was in too deep, Na Jaemin made him lose his mind once again, as the waves of embarrassment slowly crept up his spine and changed into burning arousement .

But he was in public, now _that_ was embarrassing. 

Swiftly turning around with his broom to finally do his work and look for the lost Snitch, he took a deep breath. The worst thing about this was that Jeno knew Jaemin just wanted to tease him and make him feel shy. 

It was so silly. Others would think he thought too much of it, but Jeno knew his handsome boyfriend too well. 

He knew Jaemin wanted to make sure Jeno knew who exactly was in control.

A few deep breaths and a confused little sigh later, he finally saw a tiny sparkle of gold roughly twenty meters away from him. This was his moment to shine so he tried to shake off the arousal that had started to put pressure, heavy and hot, on his shoulders.

With a last shake of his, thought clouded head, he took off to catch the Snitch.

And he.. _missed._

A muffled groan made its way through the crowd of Hufflepuffs. Jeno turned his head to look at Jaemin and saw that his smile, still never faltered. It made him feel better, made him feel like a winner even though he just lost his first chance to win the game.

‘I can do this. I can win this match.'

Hand stretched out he sped up once again to chase the golden ball, to win the game and get off this broom as soon as possible. It had started to hurt once he let his thoughts wander.

Don’t get him wrong, Jeno loved flying on a broom so much. It might be his favorite way to travel since he came to learn about it in his first year at Hogwarts. He was a muggleborn, he never knew about fantastic things like magic brooms and quidditch games before coming here. But damn, flying a broom for a long time really fucking hurt when the broom put pressure on the wrong places.

Concentrating once again he dodged a Bludger and flew around his fellow Hufflepuff mates to get to the small Snitch.

This thing was seriously trying to get away from him and now he even had the Ravenclaw seeker right behind him as well. The whole crowd was quiet, eyes focused on just the two of them and their eager match.

“GO JENO!”

Normally, Jaemin’s lovely, deep voice would have distracted him but he was too focused on catching the ball, which was right in front of his face now. ‘Yes go Jeno, be a good boy for Jaemin. Maybe he’ll have a _treat_ for you later.'

The crowd went crazy the second Jeno’s slender fingers sneaked around the fluttering ball, because this time he didn’t miss. He did it, he won the game for Hufflepuff and made his teammates proud.

The moment his feet hit the ground again he was surrounded by a screaming and laughing crowd of yellow arms and limbs. He faintly felt Taeyong patting his head and Chanyeol brightly grinning down at him, but his mind was only clouded with one single thought.

_Jaemin._

He had to find Jaemin right now, as all he felt was frustration twisting his gut where the sexual arousal left its remaining bits and pieces.

Walking up the field to the stairs he already saw the big poster again. But this time the poster was moving, it made its way down the stand right towards Jeno and not even a minute later his boyfriend was standing right in front of him, a bright grin decorating his beautiful face. “Ahh, Nana is so proud!”

“ _You are?_ ” For some reason the fact that he made Jaemin proud filled his chest with pride and pure happiness. He made this pretty smile come to Jaemins face, he alone was the reason the latter was glowing so prettily right now.

“Yes, I’m so proud. Come here.” One second later he was enveloped in a tight, warm hug, butterflies slowly coming to life in his stomach. The big, colorful sign was already forgotten when Jaemin threw it on the grass.

“Did you like my poster?”

“Oh, by Merlin’s beard Jaemin, why did you even think this was a good idea? It made me almost lose the match.” He tried to sound stern but couldn’t help letting a small giggle escape once his tall boyfriend adorably started pouting. “I thought you’d like it.” Oh, and in some way Jeno had liked the silly poster. It made him feel special and wanted, even if he felt embarrassed reading the awfully rhymed message.

He probably made a face because Jaemins' smile faltered a little. “I thought it would be fun and I just wanted to make you needy for me. Sorry Babe, probably wasn’t my best idea.”

“You’re an idiot Na Jaemin.” And then he was back in his arms, hiding his face in his hard chest. “ _It might have made me a tiny bit needy._ ”

He was lying. The public attention made his blood boil, made him want Jaemin right then and there, right in front of the whole school. Maybe he was a little sadistic, and maybe the humiliation had his gut twisting in the most delicious way. So yes, it made him really, really needy.

“Oh, it did?” There was the smile again but this time Jaemin reminded him of the Cheshire Cat, pearly, white teeth showing a little and eyes sparkling dangerously. “Maybe you could show me how needy it made you?”

Maybe that was the turning point because suddenly Jeno’s ears were ringing and all the people around him were just unimportant extras in his personal movie scene. Jaemin seemed to notice his lack of concentration and took his hand to pull him away towards the changing rooms.

“Nana, but my teammates.” - “Shh!”

Instead of opening the door to the Hufflepuff locker room he pushed him right into the broom closet. Jeno stumbled into the small room, back immediately hitting a broom, probably a Comet 260, which was hung on the wall.

Jaemin then immediately invaded his personal space, pushing him even closer to the wall. “I’ve been wanting you for months now, I hate how these stupid exams steal you away from me.” His hot breath tickled Jeno’s neck and one second he was planting kisses on his jawline, drawing a small whimper out from Jeno’s plumb lips.

“T-those exams are important Nana. W-we’re graduating soon, I have to make sure I’m ahh- _did you just bite me?_ ”

“I love your voice and your pretty mouth, Jen. But I would love it more if you would use it for something more fun right now.” Jeno didn’t even have time to process those words, as he was pushed towards a small table full with broom-care products. Jaemin just lazily shoved them to the side to make room for him. “Jump.”

“Jaemin I’m serious, what if someone hears us. It’s right next to the changing rooms and wha-” But then he was stopped once again but this time by lips pressing right against his own, soft and needy the same time. Jaemin let his hands wander to his thighs, picking him up and sitting him down on the surface, he had prepared for him. Everything was so overwhelming, Jeno totally forgot about his worries and couldn't even hold a single thought for longer than a second or two anymore.

The latter's lips were so soft against his own he felt like he was drowning in love and upcoming arousal. All his senses screamed for Jaemin. He wanted to be held by him, to be caressed until he purred of pleasure, and he wanted to be loved.

Jeno was pulled out of his fantasies when Jaemin’s lips left his own, travelling down his neck once again, kissing and licking his skin and making him become putty in the other’s hands.

"Mh, you’re all soft and ready for me, aren’t you my love?”, Jaemin murmured into his ear, grinning when he felt Jeno shiver under him. His hands, still laying on his thighs, made their way to the opening of his quidditch robes, untying them like a pro and sliding them down his shoulders.

Jeno was now sitting in front of Jaemin in just his special training undergarments, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes, as his hands came up to helplessly fumble at the others slim cardigan. “ _Unfair._ ”

A deep chuckle left Jaemin’s lips. “It’s okay, Baby.” And then he started to undress himself as well, smiling softly when Jeno’s pout turned into lip-biting real quick.

“I really made you needy, mh?"

Jaemin never received an answer, as Jeno let his hands fly up the second naked skin was in front of his hungry eyes, touching Jaemin’s hard stomach and slowly moving his left hand down to where it was most needed.

“Shit, you _are_ in a hurry today.” Yes, he was in a hurry, he wanted to feel the satisfaction he was longing for. So, while looking directly into Jaemin’s sparkling eyes, he let his hands wander into his underwear, receiving a satisfied groan from the latter.

“I thought about you touching me, I couldn’t think of anything else. _Please touch me, Nana._ ” He was already desperately begging to be touched and they hadn’t even properly started. Stroking Jaemin’s dick a few times, he pulled his underwear down to reveal the hard erection, already glistening with precum at the tip.

Then he moved his hands away and leaned against the cold wall behind him, waiting for Jaemin to touch him. “I’m all yours.”

He didn’t have to say it twice, as one second later Jaemin had his hands all over him, helping him out of the training vest. “Hips up, love.” And then his underwear was gone as well. “So pretty, _just for me._ ” Jeno honestly felt amazing. He not only won the Quidditch match, he was also about to be fucked _real_ good.

Rough, big hands were now touching Jeno’s hips, sliding up the front of his naked body to work his thumbs over his small, pink nipples. A small whine left Jeno’s plumb lifts, sucking in his bottom lip.

Bobbing his leg up and down he slid his arms around his boyfriend again, spreading his legs to accommodate Jaemin’s tall frame in between them. Whenever they had sex, Jeno wasn’t able to communicate with words, he was only able to let out desperate little whines and sighs. But Jaemin always understood. When the first whine escaped his mouth, he slid his hands down to spread his legs even more, spat on his hand and then enveloped Jeno’s dick to instantly start pumping it. The dominant knew how to draw out the prettiest little noises out of his boyfriend, twisting his wrist and massaging just the head, and then gripping hard at the base again.

Jeno felt like he was ascending to heaven. The touch felt so good, he needed to tell Jaemin just _how good_ it felt. A stream of murmured words left his lips, it didn’t make sense at all but somehow his boyfriend seemed to understand him again, moving his hand in an even better way. Bucking up his hips to feel even more, Jaemin suddenly moved his hand away from Jeno’s member. “N-no! Please, Nana, _please._ ”

“You want it, you have to work for it, my love.”

Jeno let a small and broken whimper leave his swollen lips and then hopped down the table to immediately sink on his knees. Looking up, he took Jaemin's cock in his hands.

_“Like this?”_

Setting his full focus on the dick in front of him, he moved his face closer and let his tongue dart out to lick away the precum that had slowly started sliding down the long shaft. Jeno liked Jaemin’s cock. It was long, thin and hit all the right places. God, Jeno wanted to feel it inside of him as soon as possible. So he started suckling at the tip, closing his eyes to slowly take the cock inside of his mouth, enveloping it in tight heat like a pro. His actions drew a deep, beautiful moan out of the other boy.

But Jeno really was needy today, he didn’t want to suck dick to bring Jaemin pleasure, he wanted to make it wet and slick enough to provide a good slide for, hopefully, later. So he kept it short, still feeling his boyfriend growing even harder inside of his hot mouth.

"Shit, Baby. Come her.”, Jaemin cursed once Jeno had withdrawn his face again. Enveloping the other in a bone crushing hug, lips colliding immediately, he felt the latter’s hips snapping forward to meet his own, making him whine into the desperate kiss. They were both in a hurry now and one second later Jeno was leaning over the table, ass stuck out towards Jaemin, providing a pretty image for the younger.

“God, you are so beautiful.”

The compliment made his cheeks glow a peachy color. Jaemin was making him feel like the prettiest person walking on earth. Jeno loved it so much, loved _him_ so much.

Startling a bit, and falling out of his lovesick thoughts, when a spit soaked, wet finger probed at his fluttering entrance, he let out a breathy noise. Sometimes the sounds he made while sleeping with his boyfriend still surprised him. He didn’t know he was able to produce such noises, sounding like a slut begging to be fucked.

“Another one?” - “Huh?” - “Do you want another finger, babyboy?”

When did Jaemin even put a single finger inside of him? He already had two in him without complaining a little bit, hell, he didn’t even notice it. Maybe it was because he grew so sexually frustrated this morning and fingered himself while taking a shower, right before his potions lesson. Ew, now he was thinking about stinky, old Snape. Not on Jeno’s watch, he shook his head and concentrated on the delighting feeling, Jaemin brought him with his talented fingers, again.

“Yes, put another one.” And Jeno got what he had asked for, shutting his eyes, as pain was mixing with gut twisting pleasure.

About a minute later Jeno was a panting and sweating mess. He was begging for Jaemin’s dick, mumbling indistinctive words Jaemin probably couldn’t catch at all. When the latter thought Jeno was ready and would be able to take him without difficulties, he retreated his fingers to finally replace them with the thing Jeno had been whining for.

“Deep breath, Jen.” And then Jaemin pushed past his gaping ring of muscles and Jeno was crying in a mix of excitement and burning pain. Sometimes it still felt like the first time they had sex, like Jeno was split in half. Today was one of these days, he concluded, as hot tears were sliding down his red cheeks. He lightly tapped Jaemin’s hip to make him stop and wait for the pain to go away.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” A soft kiss was placed in the middle of his shoulder blades and Jeno felt immense love bubbling up in his chest.

While waiting for the pain to go away, the only sound echoing through the tiny broom closet was their heavy breathing. A few minutes later, Jeno finally bobbed his head up and down in a tiny nod. “Okay, you can.” , following a deep sigh when Jaemin eventually started moving his hips, “ _Yes, just like that._ ” Jaemin was just too good, he knew exactly how to make Jeno feel like he would burn and cry out from satisfaction. A high pitched whine left his lips every time the latter was snapping his hips forward, drawing them back while almost pulling his dick out and then immediately going to ravish Jeno’s pink, little cunt again.

Jeno lied. _Now_ , he was ascending to heaven.

He dropped his head on his folded arms, as his hands were helplessly clawing at the slippery surface of the table, shoving another broom-care set to the side and spilling some weird oil, making everything even more wet and dirty. His boyfriend was fucking him so good, hitting just the right places to make Jeno see stars, pushing out his ass to feel him even deeper. Jaemin got the message and slowed down his fast thrusts, now going slow but hard and deep. His dick kept brushing his weeping prostate, and then he finally pressed right at it, grinding his cock against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Jeno was delirious, he had waited for so long, had masturbated countless times to the thought of the other’s beautiful lips and dick.

His own neglected member was rubbing against the table, painful, but so good. He had been too thirsty for his boyfriend, he was sure he couldn’t hold it in much longer. Sneaking a hand between his body and the hard surface, he tried to wrap his slender fingers around his leaking cock, to finally get to the high he was longing for. But Jaemin slapped his hand away and nearly growled like a wild animal right in his ear. “You’re coming untouched and pretty, just for me. Aren’t you, babyboy?”

Jeno couldn't keep a sob inside of him and hot tears made its way down his puffy cheeks. He wanted to be a good boy for his Nana, so he slowly moved his hand away, to claw at the table, again.

Coming untouched while Jaemin was thrusting like a madman into him, always was a weird feeling for him. This way he couldn’t control his orgasm, couldn't hold it in at all. But he needed something more, something was missing. And when he suddenly felt Jaemin’s hips stuttering while hot liquid filled him up, he finally felt his orgasm wash over him, as he weekly spilled his seeds all over the table and his stomach. His boyfriend had his teeth sunk in Jeno’s shoulder, groaning and riding out his high.

Oversensitivity was hitting him like a truck, while hot tears started flowing again. But then Jaemin stopped moving and strong arms slid around his middle, holding him close.

“It’s okay. You did so well, my beautiful Nono.”

Jaemin had pulled out and turned him around, sitting him down on the table. Jeno slightly cringed when he felt his cum underneath him, making grabby hands and drawing out a small, pretty giggle from the latter.

“I’ll clean the table with a spell, don’t worry.” Jeno’s eyes were already falling shut, he had a bad habit of falling asleep right after sex.

“ _Oh, Jen._ ”

It was just too good. He felt Jaemin cleaning him first and then eventually the table up, felt a pullover being pulled over his head and a hard chest against him while arms sneaked around his middle to pick him up.

And then everything went black, as Jeno fell into deep darkness.

He woke up in a strangely comfortable bed, murmuring something and then letting his eyes flutter open.

“Huh?” This wasn't his Hufflepuff dorm, this was strange. But then he was finally able to think again. This was the Room of Requirements, his little secret when he wanted to have some steamy alone-time with Jaemin.

Turning his face around, a tired smile made its way to Jeno’s face. Jaemin was sleeping, looking so innocent and peaceful. Jeno was always amazed at how his persona could change entirely while giving him the best dicking of his life. His hair fanned out like an angel's halo around his head, lips stuck out in a tiny pout.

_Absolutely stunning._

Jeno was so lucky.

He didn’t remember how they even made it up to the castle again, but he trusted his boyfriend in every way possible. He knew Jaemin would always take care of him and make sure he’d be safe in the latter’s arms.

Snuggling close to his sleeping love while the other instinctively wrapped his arms around him, he thought: ‘Yes. This is exactly how I want life to be.” And then he closed his eyes again, falling into deep sleep.

This night he dreamed of their future. A tiny smile made its way to Jeno’s face as he hid his face in Jaemin’s chest.

_And all was well._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. ♡  
> The last sentence was actually the last line from the 7th Harry Potter book, I just felt like it would fit quite well.  
> Maybe leave a kudos and a comment?


End file.
